


and we danced (though the rain was falling around us)

by Fxngirlmadness



Series: the lone flower in the darkness [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Hades/Persephone AU, Hicsqueak, Oneshot, Pippa REALLY loves the rain, Soft Hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxngirlmadness/pseuds/Fxngirlmadness
Summary: Looking around herself, Pippa had to suppress a giggle at the sight of Hecate standing completely still and drenched. Her hair, which had been laying in dark curls around her, now stuck to her face.“Dance with me, Hecate!”---A hicsqueak Hades/Persephone AU that nobody asked for.





	and we danced (though the rain was falling around us)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is is something I simply couldn't resist. I live for Hades and Persephone AUs! Enjoy, loves!

The dead were noisy. Noisy, demanding, and needy. 

Though they were merely souls, they never ceased to cause trouble and demand all of Hecate’s time. Few days existed where she wasn’t run ragged around the underworld seeing to their affairs, unable to enjoy many moments where she most wanted to, by Pippa’s side. 

Pippa, who had ventured bravely into the underworld attempting to demand the return of a soul taken too soon, only to scale the walls built around her heart. The radiant goddess with a voice like a song, eyes that sparkled with sunlight nonexistent in the underworld, and hands just as soft as the petals on the flowers that bloomed around her. 

Her loving nature and gentle grip on Hecate’s heart led them to where they now stood, in a blooming green field on the surface. A light breeze blowing around them, rustling the leaves on the trees and creating a gentle refrain to ring in their ears. Flowers sprouting from the lush earth as Pippa spun in the field, a melodious laugh leaving her as the sun soaked into her skin. Warmth and undying love for the earth filling her to the point of near bursting.

Hecate’s eyes followed her every move, a small and fond smile on her lips, her demeanor starkly different to the scene around her. While Pippa floated around her in a flowing blush pink gown that barely reached her ankles, Hecate stood draped in black fabric that glinted with blood-red threads and gems, a train flowing behind her. Her dark appearance closely resembled the domain she ruled, or what it had been before the goddess of spring made her home there with her. 

The underworld had once been completely dark and unbearably silent with the only sound being the cries of the dead. Souls would often float unknowingly into the rivers and become lost forever. But where Pippa went, light followed. Gems littered around became luminescent, previously silent waterfalls and streams trickled peacefully, even plants grew in her wake if she willed it. 

It had once been too much for Pippa to bear, life without the soft petals that caressed her skin on the surface; had caused her to bury her hands into the dark soil of the underworld as sobs wracked her body, willing something, anything to grow. And while her body shook with ragged breaths and streaming tears, flowers grew, lush and soft and drenched in tears that gave them life. The small tears, so full of magic, enchanting the plants to grow as she did. 

Pippa was the strongest and most resilient flower, refusing to wither in the darkness, and instead blooming in the love Hecate showered her with.

“Oh Hecate, how I missed the surface, the sunlight,” Pippa sighed as she came to sit next to the darker woman, chest rising and falling as she worked to catch her breath. Leaning her head on a pale shoulder, her brown eyes rested on the sharp planes of Hecate’s face. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course,” The darker woman said, her voice soft so as not to disturb the calm scene. “You know I will do anything for you, if only you ask.”

Pink lips parted as Pippa beamed, a smile so bright and radiant it could rival the sun. Love filled her heart looking at Hecate, who could have easily allowed her to come up to the surface alone. Hecate, who barely had time to see to her own well being because of the demands made of her, but would carve out an entire afternoon so Pippa could enjoy the life the surface provided. 

She brought up a hand, cupping a pale cheek and startling Hecate from her daze. Brown eyes met her own, making Pippa marvel momentarily at how expressive they were. Whoever had made the remark about eyes being the windows to the soul must have made the realization by looking at the raven-haired goddess.

Not being one to waste time, the blonde shifted onto her knees and pressed her lips to Hecate’s, a content sigh leaving her as she moved her soft lips over slightly chapped ones. The other woman let out a slightly surprised sound before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Pippa’s slim waist. 

The kiss was not a long one, as Hecate wasn’t fond of grand displays of affection outside their chambers, but by the end of it Pippa had straddled her legs and was sitting in her lap comfortably. Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp, making Hecate startle slightly.

“What is it? Are you alright?”

“Oh Hecate, you look so beautiful in the sunlight,” Pippa breathed, caressing her face with a fond look. At this, the darker woman raised an eyebrow, causing her to continue speaking. “Not that you don’t always look beautiful, darling, but in the sunlight the shadows can’t hide your features from me.”

“Oh. I see.” She said, blushing brightly.

“I do so love the sun, but you know what I love even more?” The blonde asked abruptly, a slightly cheeky smile making its way onto her face. She had moved away from Hecate slightly, opting to intertwine their fingers. 

“What would that be?”

“Rain.” 

It was instantaneous, the sun was suddenly hidden behind dark clouds as the sky opened up and rain poured down on both of them. Hecate jumped slightly at the sudden change, a look of discomfort on her face as her dress soaked through in seconds. The rain was cool and heavy, making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself in attempt to get even the slightest bit warmer. 

Pippa, however, was cackling gleefully as she danced in the rain. Her pink dress clung to her skin as it was soaked through, but it was obvious she didn’t mind it as she twirled and twirled. Leaning her head back, she allowed the rain to wash over her face as she spread her arms at her sides.

It had been so long since she had felt the cool, fresh rain on her skin. Pippa looked like she was experiencing it again for the first time, like she had that day in her mother’s garden centuries ago when she’d been whispering with the nymphs. It had pounded down around them, making the nymphs squeal with delight as they began to dance around freely. The garden had been graced by endless sunshine every day before, and Pippa, who had never felt the cool rain before, danced gleefully in the rain for the first time. 

Looking around herself, Pippa had to suppress a giggle at the sight of Hecate standing completely still and drenched. Her hair, which had been laying in dark curls around her, now stuck to her face. 

“Dance with me, Hecate!” Pippa spoke, grabbing Hecate’s hands and beginning to spin in the rain just as she had before. The darker goddess was stiff at first but loosened seeing how carefree and happy Pippa was, beginning to dance along with her. 

A loud laugh once again escaped Pippa and Hecate couldn’t resist pulling her closer. Red lips met pink forcefully, hungrily, before becoming more gentle. She could feel the blonde smiling into the kiss as she always did, and felt her lips tilt up in a smile of her own. 

Standing there in that field, dress drenched with rain and hair a mess, Hecate was overcome with warmth that only Pippa could make her feel. She broke the kiss, taking in the state of their appearance, and felt like her heart would burst with emotion at being in the moment. 

So she threw her head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is that. This is the part where I shamelessly beg you all for comments and kudos, because they are what keep me going.


End file.
